Julia Etherna
Julia Etherna (ジュリアEtherna) '''is a mage of Frozen Heart dark guild. She's is a knight class and trusted lady of the mistress Kurumi. Julia is known as the Demon of red moon ' '''Appearance: ' Julia has long and dark blue hair with her guild-mark on her left arm. Julia don't wear same clothes all the time. But she wear her scared demon armor to protect herself. Julia's eyes are special due to the demon possess on her body. Usual her eyes are crimison red and always bright red in the dark. Personality: Julia usual stay quite all the time. she only talk to her friends and wicked in outside but i nside her she's kind and gently. However Kurumi's orders cause her to change and finally become scary and wicked. Julia is always seen with her sword of hell which she carries anywhere she go. Julia have a rampage near caring parents and usual cause a mess. Thats why she has 20,00,0 Beli on her head. Julia has a stubborn mind but afriad of her mistress Kurumi. But to Yuno, she always hate her and sometimes even try to defeat her. History: ' At the age of three, Julia's parents die by a demon and possess into her body. Julia's past were dark and wicked. But she manage to defeat the demon but his powers remain in her body for eternity. Julia was scared and afraid by people of her village and always try to kill her. At the age of 15, she finally met Kurumi and join her guild changing her to a different person. '''Powers & Abilites ' 'SD Spirit Formula 0+ ' Due to the possession of demon on her body, she obtain both of her parents and the demon's powers making her a powerful mage. This magic allows Julia to create spiritual beings and control souls of the world. This magic seems to be the most powerful Caster Magic in universe. When she's using this magic her eyes turn bright yellow. 'Spirit Formula 1 ' Julia activitate her magic by transforming her eyes into bright yellow colour and activate her magic. '''Spells *'Soul's Growl ' Julia screams and a magic seal appears infront of her mouth and release siren's screams making the opponent blast away with huge damage. *'Soul Dash' By using her spiritual power and the powers of souls,Julia is able to dash at full speed and slash all the opponents with only one slash with her hell sword. While using this she's covered in bright yellow aura *'Soul Red State ' By using this form, it increase Julia's defensive and speed and damage 20 times more. Spirit Formalu 2 ''' Julia uses 70 souls and change form. In this formalu unables Julia to use more powerful spells. In this form Julia holds a hell scythe and has black eyes. * '''Spirit's Desire Julia blinks behind the opponent with light speed and chant the following: "I here by thee slash my enemy silently God and goddess make it happen thee!!!" And the opponent got explode in a big explosion. * ' 'Spirit Push from the depths Julia collects her souls in her palm and blast them at the opponent making him blast away with great force. 'Spirit Formula 3 ' Julia use this power if she's angry or damaged alittle big. But using this power it unables her to have large magical power and control souls near her and capable of destroying the whole kingdom. ' '